


blood diamonds

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Choking, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: Love for royal vampires is tied to their destiny. Falling in love is not a choice, is royal duty. When Jungkook watches you yearn for your royal's partner love but he has none to offer, he snaps and needs to make you feel how real love should feel.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 15





	blood diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> preview of ONE of my many wips

♡  
“Why is it that you wish to live..“you pause for a second as if it is too hard for you to breathe, the immortal being named Jungkook closes up to you as you continue “when all I can offer you is death?”

There is no hesitation on his words, no regrets.

“There are days when I stop and stare, when I forget how to breathe.. because it is too much to be around you. There are moments where I look at the mark I bear, the mark you gave me and I curse the moment my life came to this. There are many more times than I can think of.. that all I want to do is run and never look back. But there is no time, no day, no moment that I would wish to stop loving you. I was meant to meet you, I was meant to love you. If I were to die, then so be it. But you..” he pauses for a second “you are my destiny..”

But Jungkook is not the one you are destined to be with.. not by blood.

♡  
Flowers. There were hundreds of flowers decorating your room as if they were none of importance, no right for them to be alive. You never came to understand why people would not respect life the same way you did. Across the castle you were living in, heads of animals would decorate the dead, grey walls, carpets made out of their fur, horns would make an unnecessary decorative art with no purpose or so.

Was it too hard for people to respect life? Probably it was.. Those were thoughts that kept haunting you for hundreds of years. As beautiful as you would find the mortality humans carried within their fragile mortal hearts, your family and friends would come to disagree. They were food. Food immediately disposable within their grasp.

The rain on your skin.. oh what a pleasurable feeling. A thousand years had gone by but did it ever fail to make you regret of the plague you call nature? Yes. It indeed made you betray the oath you gave to never wish to have your lungs filled with despair.. to feel inconsolable. Emotions growing stronger, drawing you closer to your human side, feeling the need to get involved with everything and anything forbidden to you. Ever your secret joy to drown your love for the mortality the werewolves could offer you with just a bite. Determined to feel a bit more, to feel pain, to feel anything. The rain always did wonders to you as the truth of how you determined to describe yourself would resurface to haunt you.

The abrupt end of the spiral of your thoughts had you point your attention to the voice coming from behind you, a voice you knew far too well.

“Found you” Taehyung whispered in your ear, his hand coming to grab your breast within his palm, squeezing it hard enough to drag a moan from your throat. Harsh kisses on your neck were leaving purple bruises on their path, small signs for Jungkook to notice on your skin.. 

But would it make Jungkook stop or would it only fuel the anger within his heart?


End file.
